The Lost Pureblood
by umdsweetheart
Summary: Never cross a witch especially if that witch is one Hermione Granger. This is a story of Betrayal and Revenge, and of course a little Love. Dark Hermione. D/Hr
1. The Betrayal

**Chapter 1; Betrayal**

"They aren't coming back Miss Granger." The voice said from the corner of the room where Hermione was currently chained to the wall. "They left you to die."

"No, you're lying!" She said lifting her head and looking in the direction of the voice. "They will come for me. I know they will." On her face she wore a smirk, one that would normally make him want to Avada someone right on the spot, however not this time. Watching her spirit break would be good enough for now.

"Young Malfoy." He called, a second later the door to the right of Hermione open and in stepped Draco Malfoy.

"Traitor!" She screamed. "We trusted you! You led us into a trap!"

"Ah Granger, as smart as ever." He smirked. "Yes I led your little Potthead and Weasel into a trap, you as well, too bad they escaped and left you here to die."

"They'll be back." She growled.

"I wonder young Malfoy, do you think she'll be this loyal to us?" The voice from the corner asked, causing Hermione to laugh.

"I will NEVER be loyal to you."

"Crucio." Bella yelled from the corner, Hermione screamed as the curse hit her."Do not talk to our Lord that way!"

"Enough Bella." Bella lifted the curse, and the room grew silent minus Hermione's heavy breathing. "Un-chain her Bella."

"My Lord?"

"Do as I say, but do not let go of her."

"Yes my Lord." She said walking towards Hermione. When she stopped in front of Hermione, Hermione lifted her head and spit in her face. Bella reached back and slapped her across the face before whipping out her wand.

"Bellatrix, do not harm our guest any more. Young Malfoy, it will be your duty to hold on to the Granger girl. Bella come over here and get the pensive ready." Bella glared at the girl before walking back towards her master. Draco walked over to Hermione and casted a binding charm over her so that when he un-chained her, she couldn't hit him, which he was sure she wanted to do judging by the glare she was giving him and the hatred in her eyes.

With Hermione's arms bound behind her back Draco walked her over to his master, who grabbed her arm, very gently. Hermione assumed her didn't want Mudblood germs on his precious body. Draco then took his wand and extracted a memory from his mind and placed it into the pensive, before grabbing Hermione back from his master.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger to see that your savior won't be troubled with you?" The Dark Lord asked before pushing Hermione and Draco's head into the pensive.

Hermione and Draco landed in a very chaotic Grimmauld Place. They entered the kitchen together to see Draco Harry Ron Ginny Molly Arthur Remus and Tonks, who were standing around the table while everyone was putting up defenses around the house.

"Did anyone see what happened to Hermione?" Harry asked, just then the Dark Lord appeared beside Hermione. She looked up and smirked at him, surely they would start planning her rescue.

"Oh Harry, I did." Ron started with his head down. "Bellatrix had her, and honestly Hermione didn't look like she could handle it, I tried to go help her but that's when you grabbed me." Hermione looked outraged she never had the underhand against Bellatrix until the Dark Lord cursed her from behind.

"If she was captured we have to go and rescue her." Draco stated. Hermione shot him a glare realizing that he was trying to lead them into another trap by pretending to care, but when she looked back at the scene her heart broke.

Harry stood at the head of the table shaking his head. "No that is what they expect us to do. We can't risk it." Draco leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear, "If you were one of us, I would have gone back for you."

"You do realize what they'll do, don't you Potter?" The memory Draco said. Harry just nodded. "They'll kill her when she doesn't talk. Are you just going to let her die like that?"

"Malfoy I can't risk everyone to save her when we know it's a trap." Tears were rolling down Hermione's face as she shook her head back and forth.

"No no no this can't be happening. They have to come back for me."

"She may have been the brightest wicth but her dueling has been off a lot lately, she's more of a liability than an asset." Remus added while Tonks nodded.

"So I've been a little dazed lately, I still saved both of their asses tonight, how can they say that?"

Bellatrix who had been standing beside the Dark Lord, looked at the young girl. "For a Mudblood you held your own pretty well against me, I, of course, was still better, but you are definitely not weak." The Dark Lord nodded his head in agreement. Hermione just turned back to the scene at hand.

"Harry, we should go get her." Ginny said, Hermione smiled, at least she could count on Ginny to be there for her.

"She won't be much help Ginny. All she did was read her stupid books and boss us around."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, forgetting that he couldn't hear her.

"She was our friend! Or did you forget all the times that she saved your ass from something she learned in one of her books?" Ginny was outraged. "Draco I'm with you we need to save her." Draco just nodded.

Hermione turned to the Dark Lord."Please don't hurt her if she comes for me, she's the only true friend I have." She said before breaking down and crying harder. This memory was too much for her, everyone she loved and fought for was turning on her.

"She's already here, young Malfoy led her here, and we have not harmed her yet. I think this is enough of the memory let us leave."

They landed back in the dungeon with a thud. Hermione was sobbing. Draco undid her restraints and walked her over to the bed in the room. She flung herself on it and cried mercilessly into the pillow. They all turned to leave the crying girl when she spoke.

"Kill me, please." She begged.

"No." The Dark Lord said.

"Why? Why not kill me? You already have all the information you could ever want from Malfoy what could you possibly want from me? I have nothing. No friends, I'm a filthy Mudblood, why do you want me. They left me here to die! They don't care about me! They aren't going to come for me! I'm of no use to you. Please just kill me." The Dark Lord, dismissed Bella and Draco from the room before he turned back to the girl.

"Miss Granger, I do not plan on killing you."

"Then what do you plan on doing with me?"

"I plan on training you. Channel your betrayal into anger, fight alongside us. We will be your family, your friends. We won't leave such a powerful witch like you behind."

"But I'm just a Mudblood."

"With your power, we can overlook that little flaw. Join us Granger, and get your revenge on Harry Potter."

Hermione sat up on the bed and dried her eyes. She looked at the Dark Lord and thought about how easily Harry dismissed her. Her blood started to boil as she thought of every time she saved him from a near death experience, every time she stayed up until the next morning trying to figure things out for him. She looked the Dark Lord in the eyes.

"Train me."

Hermione Granger awoke to knocking on the door. She opened her eyes and found herself in a room she had never seen before. The walls were a dark green and she was lying on a bed with silver silk sheets. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before asking who it was.

"It's Ginny." Ginny? The Dark Lord said she was here. Hermione got up and walked to the door, figuring that Ginny couldn't open it from the outside or she'd already be inside. Hermione slowly opened the door only to be forced backwards by a blob of red hair.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" Ginny cried. The door to the room automatically slammed shut behind Ginny causing the two to jump, and giving Ginny her first good look at Hermione. She was a bit beat up, her left cheek was swollen, she had a couple cuts across her face and arms, she had red marks around her wrists from where the chains were, but something else was off.

"Hermione? Did you die your hair?"Ginny asked looking at what used to be chestnut locks, which were now a darker brown, almost closer to black than brown.

"Ginny, why would you ask such an absurd question like that? Of course I did not die my hair, geez you saw me yesterday."

"Your hair wasn't this dark yesterday." She said pushing Hermione towards a mirror. Hermione looked in the mirror and screamed.

Draco Malfoy was given the job to stand outside one of his many guest rooms of his manor and make sure that Granger didn't try to escape. The Dark Lord assured him that he didn't have to worry about that, he was sure she wouldn't go back to Potter, it was just a precaution. He had let the Weaselette in only moments ago and then he heard a scream.

Malfoy tore into the room wand at hand only to see Hermione standing in front of a mirror screaming at her own reflection.

"Merlin Granger, what the hell is wrong with you?" She turned and looked at him, eyes wide in horror, he wondered for a second if she forgot where she was and what was going on, but then he noticed she looked, different.

"Did your master do anything to me last night?"

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, he would never sully himself with your filth." Both the Weaselette and Granger glared at him.

"I didn't mean that way you perv. I mean did he change my hair color and my eye color?" Malfoy walked closer to her to get a good look. She was right her hair was dark and so were her eyes. Her eyes actually looked familiar like he had seen similar ones before but he couldn't figure out where.

"No Granger, the Dark Lord didn't do anything to you, but we will resolve this, come with me to the study, you too she-weasel." Before the two girls could protest their hands we bound behind their backs and he grabbed their arms and led them out of the room.

Malfoy walked down the hallway with the Weasley girl and Granger in toe. They walked up a set of stairs, down a hallway, down a set of stairs, and down another hallway, before stopping in front of a door.

Malfoy opened the door and waited for them to go through before following. The room was dark, with only a couple candles lighting the desk where the Dark Lord sat. Bellatrix and Lucius were standing on either side of the Dark Lord, who was currently reading some papers. His head shot up when the girls and Draco entered.

"Young Malfoy is there a reason you interrupted me this morning?" The Dark Lord said coldly while returning his eyes back to the papers.

"I am sorry my Lord, but Miss Granger, well there's something different about her and she has some questions."

"If you don't mind sir." Hermione added hoping to not get Draco into too much trouble, even though it was his idea.

Ginny was a bit shocked that Hermione was being so polite to the Dark Lord, wasn't he supposed to be her enemy?

"Go ahead Miss Granger, but quickly I don't have all day."

"First I want to thank you for placing me in such a beautiful room last night." The Dark Lord just nodded for her to continue. "But this morning when I woke up I noticed some changes in my appearance." The Dark Lord's head shot up again to survey her. "My hair and eye color is darker, than it normally is; I panicked when I saw it this morning causing Malfoy to run into my room. I was curious sir, if this is your handy work?"

"No, Miss Granger I have not placed any glamour charms on you, but maybe someone else already has. Miss Granger is there something you do every single day since you can remember; maybe something you take every morning or every night; that you haven't taken recently?"

Hermione thought about it, something she's always took. Ever since she was little she always had to take this pill, which she ran out of 3 days ago, and because they were so busy with the war she didn't have time to owl her mother and ask for more.

"Actually now that you mention it, I ran out of these pills my mother has made me take since I was young, 3 days ago." Ginny stared at Hermione whose skin was getting darker as she spoke. Bellatrix and Lucius's eyes got big as the young girl changed in front of them.

Lucius leaned in towards his master and whispered something in his ear. The Dark Lord nodded his head briefly.

"We can't be completely sure yet Lucius, go to your wife tell her to brew the proper potion and we will find out tonight."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius said before exiting the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

Voldomort looked at her, and smiled, not smirked, not grinned evilly, actually smiled. Hermione in turn cocked up her eyebrow.

"17 years ago, there was a set of twins born to a powerful pureblood wizarding family, a very unique set of twins. As you have seen throughout your years in Hogwarts, twins are normally always the same sex, always. It is incredibly rare to have a set of twins born one boy and one girl. When twins are born of opposite sex in a wizarding family they are said to be more powerful than a normal wizard. Before this set of twins first birthday however the little girl was stolen in the middle of the night. There was no ransom, no letter; the mother just woke up to her son crying and her daughter gone. The daughter was never found again. Most believed she died. The little girl's name was Rosaline Zabini."

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco's eyes got wide and he grabbed Hermione's arms and swung her to face him. He studied her eyes intently, before letting her go.

"I knew those eyes looked familiar." He mumbled.

"What was that young Malfoy?"

"Her eyes are exactly like Blaise's. When I saw the change in her eyes this morning I knew they looked familiar but I couldn't pin-point how I knew them. Sir, may I be excused to go floo Blaise?"

"Yes young Malfoy, tell him to report immediately."

"Yes my Lord."

"Wait, no I'm not some pureblood. I'm Hermione Granger!"

"That might very well be true, we will see once Narcissa brews the potion."

"Let's say that Hermione is this Rosaline girl, who kidnapped her, and why?" Ginny asked.

"The Zabini's were a very powerful pureblood family; while they weren't my servants they had very strong ties to most of them. We believe that Dumbledore or one of his followers stole the little girl from the Zabini's so she would grow up a "good" witch, one with no ties to our side."

"That's terrible, Dumbledore would never do that!"

"Really Granger, do you really believe that?" Bellatrix asked making the girl stop and think. "Weren't you also so sure that Potter would come rescue you?"

Ginny looked at Hermione confused. "Mione, Harry sent me for you."

"No Ginny, Harry said so himself, he would not risk everyone for me. I saw Draco's memory, I heard everything they said."

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny cried. "Can I please be unbound so I can hug her?" She asked. Within a second her arms were around Hermione and they cried knowing that the boy who they trusted had let them down.

Just then 4 people walked into the room, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Blaise. Narcissa walked up to the crying girls and gently pried them apart.

"Miss Granger, this potion will tell us your true blood name."

"Blood name?" Hermione asked.

"Yes when you are born, the first name you are given is ingrained in your blood, hence the title blood name, taking blood from a person and running a test on it will produce the blood name, or drinking this potion." She handed the potion to Hermione who took it gingerly. All eyes were on the young witch as she dumped the contents of the vial down her throat. A moment passed before letters started to appear above her head.

The letters spelled out Rosaline Zabini.

**end of chapter 1,  
a bit of a twist for our poor Hermione huh?  
for pictures to go with this story please visit  
butterflycutie"deviantart"com (where each " is replace with a .)  
in my gallery in the album The Lost Pureblood**


	2. The Lost Pureblood

**sorry it's been so long but here is chapter 2; the lost pureblood.**

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. This can't be true. I am not a pureblood. I am Hermione Granger. I am not her! The potion was wrong. This can't be. No I am Hermione Granger not Rosaline Zabini. I am not Blaise's sister! I am just the insufferable know-it-all Mudblood bookworm, Hermione Granger."

"According to this potion, you are Rosaline Zabini." Narcissa said.

"The potion must be wrong."

"I'll have you know I was one of the brightest potions students in my year! I did not screw up that potion." Narcissa sternly said.

"But." Hermione desperately tried to come up with some reason as to how this could be fake.

"Merlin! You are the lost pureblood." Ginny squealed.

"Ginny, you don't believe this do you?" Ginny nodded her head furiously.

"My mother told me stories about the lost pureblood. She told me that it happened right before I was born, and that because of the kidnapping she and my dad placed countless wards around the house, afraid that the person would kidnap again. Killing had become a normal occurrence but we never had kidnapping, well except when Harry disappeared. Actually." She looked at Narcissa. "Didn't that happen within the same month?" Narcissa nodded.

"You were kidnapped in the beginning while Voldomort attacked the Potter's at the end of the month."

"We actually thought that they had something to do with the kidnapping." Lucius commented.

"What? Lily and James were good people!" Hermione said. Narcissa laughed. Hermione looked at her confused.

"The Potters were no saints, dear Rosaline. They just were hidden under Dumbledore's radar. He claimed that they were fighting for the greater good, so the ministry never held the murders against them. They did as many despicable acts as we did, if not more. We were just fighting to keep our tradition, they were fighting to change everything important to us."

"Mrs. Malfoy, do not call me Rosaline, that is not my name. My name is Hermione."

"Oh please Rosaline, you know that potions are accurate. Your name is Rosaline Zabini. Get used to hearing it because not a single person in this room will call you Hermione ever again."

"Ginny will." Hermione smirked

"No way!" Ginny yelled. "You're the lost pureblood!"

"Ginny!"

"What? You are, that can't be over looked!" Everyone was paying attention to the conversation between Hermione and Ginny that they were all caught by surprise when the door slammed shut.

Ginny and Hermione jumped a bit at the sound and looked around. Draco noticed that his best friend was suddenly missing.

"Young Malfoy where did young Zabini go?"

"I do not know my Lord, I will go find him."

Malfoy walked out of the room just in time to see Blaise turn a corner down the hall. He rushed after him, calling his name.

"Blaise stop mate!" He said finally catching up to his childhood friend. "What's wrong?"

"Why is she being difficult? Do you know how happy mother will be once she realizes she has her daughter back? And all she is doing is denying it and fighting it."

"Blaise, it's a shock for her. She's finding out that her whole life has been a lie. It's going to take her sometime to get used to the fact that she is your sister, give her time. Go back there and offer her your support Blaise, she's your sister.

Together the young men walked back into the study.

"I am sorry my Lord for my departure." Blaise said bowing to his Lord, before straightening up and looking at Hermione, or rather his sister Rosaline, who looked more and more like him with every passing second.

"My dear sister, I know this is a shock for you, to find out that you are a part of my family." Rosaline nodded. "But we, my mother and I, have been praying for years on end that you would return to us. When you are ready I know our mother would like to meet you."

"I…this is a lot to take in, in two short days. First I was left to die by one of my closest friends, and now I find out that my whole life, everything I have ever known, has been a lie. My mother knew I was someone else and in my 17 years of life she never once told me. To know that she kept me from my rightful mother." She was steaming mad. "I am sorry Blaise, I am not ready to meet our mother just yet. I need to settle a few things first." With that she turned to the Dark Lord. "Sir, you said last night you wanted to train me, knowing this new development does that offer still stand?" The Dark Lord looked down at the feisty girl standing boldly in front of him, showing no fear, even Bellatix showed fear every now and then.

"Yes the offer still stands."

"Wait Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny said grabbing her arm and spinning Hermione around to face her. "These are your friends, your family. Are you really going to fight against them?"

"Ginny I understand if you want to leave, and don't want a part of this. But they took me from my real family at birth and then left me here to die. I cannot go back, I cannot act like this didn't happen. They have to pay Ginny."

"Ginny Weasley." The Dark Lord said capturing the attention of the two girls."You can join us, or go back to Potter, but we will wipe your memory if you leave here, you will think Hermione Granger is dead. You have a choice. Bella, show Miss Weasley to the room next to Miss Zabini's, while Miss Zabini and I have a discussion. Everyone else is excused." They all started heading for the door when he stopped them. "Miss Weasley you have two hours to make your choice, or I'll make it for you." Once they were out of the room the Dark Lord sat back down behind his desk. Rosaline stood in front of it waiting to see what he had to say to her.

"Miss Zabini, you are an excellent witch, strong and powerful. I thought this even when you were a Mudblood. Your power will only increase now with the charms off of you, and by being close to your brother the twin magic will sink in making you two, two of my strongest fighters. I will not force you to fight though. You can leave and get to know your mother if you want, or you can be trained, alongside your brother and the young Malfoy. The choice is yours Miss Zabini."

"Is there a way to find out who stole me?"

"I am afraid not, unless the person confesses. If the young Weasley girl agrees to join our side we may be able to use her to find out, but I do not think it will be successful. The only way to know for sure would be to capture Dumbledore and use a truth serum on him…but even that is out of reach for now. He is very well hidden. Even from the great Harry Potter himself."

"Yes I know, no one in the order knows where he is. We just used to get owls with instructions."

"Yes I know, young Malfoy was a very good spy."

"If Ginny can't choose by the end of the two hours what will you choose for her?"

"I will wipe her memory and add one in of her and Draco coming to your rescue only to find your mangled body. Whether or not you choose to be on our side, they cannot know that you have figured out who you are."

"Do I have to get the Dark Mark if I choose to be or your side?" She asked rubbing her arm. This cause Voldomort to actually laughed, Rosaline's head snapped up at the sound.

"No, most females do not get the mark."

"But, Bellatrix…"

"Yes, she wanted to get the mark, she was, still is, my top follower, I granted her wish."

"Oh so I…"

"No Miss Zabini, you do not."

"Ok then, I would like to be trained." She said with her head held high.

"Very well. Go spend time with your friend. If she chooses to go back you will not be able to see her again."

"Yes sir." She said before turning around and marching out of the room. Outside the door Draco and Blaise were waiting for her. "He told me to go spend time with Ginny, can you lead me to her?" Draco nodded and started down the hallway.

"Rosaline, or would you prefer me to call you Hermione for now?" Blaise asked.

"Rosaline is fine, I do have to get used to it after all."

"Ok Rosaline. Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?"

"Yes there is." Rosaline stopped causing both the boys to turn and face her.

"What?"

"Help me be the best." Both Draco and Blaise could see the pain and determination in her eyes. "I want to make them pay. Will you two help me do that? Will you two help me?" Draco just nodded while Blaise walked up to his sister.

"We'll make them pay Rosaline, don't you worry about that."

"Ok, to Ginny please, I need to convince her to stay. I would like her with me while I battle through this."

**so what do you think? should Ginny come over to the dark side, or go back to the boys?**


	3. Ginny's Two Hours

**Chapter 3; Ginny's Decision**

"Do you think that Ginny will want to fight with us?" Draco asked as the three made their way down the hallway.

"I don't know…that would be asking a lot from her. She would have to turn on her family and Harry, she loves Harry."

"Speaking of loving people, aren't you and Weasley an item?" Blaise asked looking at his sister.

"Ron and I?" Rosaline said. "Uh what made you think that Ron and I would ever be in a relationship?" Draco snickered beside the twins.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Mate those two can't be left alone in a room for more than five minutes without the fear of the room being destroyed."

"Really? But the way he looks at her, and they are always together at school."

"Yeah with Harry…seriously Draco is right, Ron and I fight so much it's ridiculous, we'd probably try to kill each other if we tried to date." Rosaline replied missing the comment about how Ron looked at her.

"Well here is the Weasley girl's room, we'll come get you when the two hours is up." Blaise said stopping in front of a door.

"Thank you." Rosaline said before softly knocking on the door and entering.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, the two girls embraced. When they broke apart Ginny looked as if she had been crying.

"Oh Ginny it's going to be ok, you can go back to Harry and the Order, he won't keep you here." Rosaline said as they sat down on the large four poster bed.

"Why?"

"Because I asked him not to harm you, you're the only one who came for me, you're the only one who wanted to. Watching Draco's memory last night was horrible, the people I loved and trusted, the people I fought for and helped protect, they turned on me, but you, you came after me. Ginny you don't know how much that means to me."

"Oh Hermione, you've been my sister for five years now, the only girl I knew I could trust. I'm just so shocked at everything. I mean you, you're a pureblood, and not just any pureblood, but a Zabini. They have been a very powerful pureblood family for so many generations, it's no wonder you were the top of your class."

"Yeah it's a lot to take in, first the Order betrayed me, then I find out I'm a pureblood who was kidnapped by someone on the side of the Order, I mean what next?"

"Eh well I know of something that could add to the list." Ginny said her face turning the same shade of her hair.

"What do you know Ginny?"

"Don't be mad at me I had nothing to do with this and I just found out about it before the battle I swear."

"Ginny?"

"Mum was going to use a love potion on you." Rosaline gasped. "And I think she's been using one on me and Harry."

"Love potion on me? Who was she going to make me love?" Rosaline yelled.

"Ron."

"Ron, Ronald Weasley? Molly Weasley was going drug me into loving Ron?"

"Yeah, I heard her talking about it to Ron, he seemed to think he could keep you in check that way."

"That's why you were trying to stick close to me during the battle." Ginny just nodded. "Wait a minute, you think she's doing to you and Harry?"

"Yeah, there is always a day when the muffins taste just a tiny bit different and it's always on those days that Harry and I can't stand to be apart."

"Why would she force her own children to love people they don't love?"

"Apparently unless it was someone else in the order but I don't see that happening without mums approval." She said. Rosaline shook her head, this was really too much.

"Rosaline I am so sorry." Again Rosaline shook her head.

"Ginny you have nothing to apologize about, other then not telling me right away. Ginny sat down on the bed with a plop.

"What's going to happen now?" She half whispered.

"You get to choose, if you choose to go back, I'll be dead to you. He'll erase your memory and plant a memory of finding my dead mangled body. If you choose to join us, you'll still get the memory but it'll just to be to convince them, and I assume you'll train with me."

"You're really going to fight against the order?" Rosaline stared out the window but Ginny could already tell what the answer was going to be. "I understand Rosaline, they ripped you from a life that you should have had, a family you should have had, and they left you here to die. I don't blame you for making this choice."

"As I will not blame you for whatever choice you make. I know you love Harry, and you're family is part of the order." Ginny started to shake her head.

"How can I go back to people that left my best friend to die at the hands of deatheaters? Rosaline I'm not going to leave you."

"You're staying?" Rosaline spun around from facing the window to look at her friend. Ginny just nodded, and Draco ran in another room at the sound of Rosaline's scream.

"What?" He demanded and then saw how Rosaline had Ginny wrapped in a hug and assumed she made her decision. "So you're staying she-weasel?" Both Rosaline and Ginny shot him daggers but did not pull apart from each other. Ginny nodded.

Rosaline and Ginny walked back to the Dark Lord's study with Blaise and Draco in toe. Ginny's determination to stick by her best friend seemed to radiate from her aura. Draco knocked on the door, and only entered when told.

"Miss Weasley I'm surprised to see you back so soon, I dismissed you only 30 minutes ago." Both Ginny and Rosaline bowed slightly.

"Yes your Lord. It didn't take me long to realize that standing by my friend is where I need to be. I'm willing to train alongside Rosaline, if that pleases you your Lord."

"I believe it pleases Miss Zabini and seeing as she will be easier to train if she is not mourning the loss of yet another friend, this pleases me, however you do not need to fight with us, I gave Miss Zabini the option not to fight, her choice was to fight, but you Miss Weasley, I will be satisfied with being a spy. Again it is your choice. Whether or not you believe this, all my 'servants' have never been forced. I do not make them fight; I allow them to be in fields they are comfortable in. Mrs Malfoy for example, is brilliant with potions and at healing, and prefers to stay away from the actual battles, I grant her this wish. As I will grant you yours."

"Well if I do say so myself, your Lord, Rosaline and I make a great pair on the battlefield." Ginny said with a smirk, one that seemed to spread to Rosaline's face. Draco and Blaise nodded from behind. "If she fights, I fight." The Dark Lord nodded.

"Very well Miss Weasley. Return to your room and spend time with Miss Zabini. You have the remainder of your original time to spend together before I plant the memories and send you back with the young Malfoy. The four recruits nodded before exiting the room.

"We will come and collect you when your time is up Ginny." Draco said before turning on his heel and walking the opposite way with Blaise.

"Where do you think they are going?" Ginny asked as they turned and walked towards Ginny's room.

"I don't know." Rosaline replied. They walked down the remained of the corridor in silence until they were inside Ginny's room. "Ginny are you sure you can handle this level of deception?" Rosaline practically whispered when the door closed.

At first Ginny didn't reply. "Hermione, this is the last time I will ever call you that name but, you always stood by me, always. If I was ever in danger I always knew you would be there to rescue me. Yes I always assumed Harry would too, but I never doubted you would be there right beside him. And you've always been my best girlfriend, I've always looked up to you as my sister. And what they did to you is beyond wrong. I have to help I have to stand beside you, cause I know if the situation was reversed you'd be right here with me."

"Of course I would be Ginny. You've always been my little sister. And I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"We can get through this together, Rosaline, that I am sure of. Yes it'll be hard going back there and lying to everyone, but I think the biggest problem I'll have is being around them knowing what they did."

"I agree, I don't know how you'll do it Ginny."

"Don't worry Rosaline, I'll be the best spy and I'll have Draco, he's really good at the deception part." She laughed a bit.

"Don't remind me, I believed him, remember?"

"Weren't you the first to believe him?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side. Rosaline sighed and softly shook her head.

"Yes."

"Maybe the subconscious part of you that knew you weren't Hermione made you believe him so you could end up here."

"Ginny, come on know you know I don't believe in muggle psychology."

"But ever since you showed me those muggle books, oh that Freud guy, I do!" Rosaline laughed.

"Ginny psychology is rubbish!"

"Then why did you believe Draco?" Ginny questioned, Rosaline stopped and thought for a second.

"I don't know Ginny, I really don't." Ginny face broke out in a smile, hinting that she was about to say she was right. "Ginny no psychology talk, let's change the subject, I really don't want our last hour to be talking about Draco Malfoy."

"And what is so wrong with that." A voice drawled from the doorway. Rosaline and Ginny turned to the door to see the subject of their conversation leaning against the doorframe along with Blaise.

"Everything." Rosaline rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, Ginny followed moments later.

The boys walked into the room letting the door shut behind then. Blaise leaned against the desk while Draco grabbed the chair and sat down.

"So Ginny, you prepared to be a spy with me?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded but didn't reply.

"Blaise?" Rosaline said softly. Blaise's head shot up and looked at his sister.

"Yes Rosaline?"

"What's our mother like?" Blaise smiled.

"Honestly, you're a lot like her. The person you were at school, kind, caring, smart, you got her thirst for knowledge, she's a lot like Draco's mom. She dotes a lot, on him and me. She worrys a lot, but it's probably because of what happened to you. Draco and I were never allowed to go anywhere alone."

"She's been looking for you the whole time." Draco whispered.

"What if she doesn't like me because of how I was raised? What if I'm not 'Pureblood' standards? I mean aren't Pureblood woman expected to at a certain way?"

"They are." Draco said nodding, Blaise shot him a look but he just shrugged before he continued. "Pureblooded woman are expected to breed heirs to Pureblooded men, they aren't to have jobs, or really do anything outside functions. This is what your mother will no doubt expect. But you were raised differently Rosaline, in time she'll grow to understand. She'll learn to live with the fact that you're going to work, and probably not do functions unless forced. What I think her biggest concern will be after she meets you and learns of the kind of woman you are is if there is a Pureblooded man out there who would allow his woman to be like that."

"Is it so horrible that I want to work? That I want to make a change in people's lives? That I don't want to be some trophy wife?" Rosaline asked.

"No, I don't think so at all Rosaline." Blaise replied, "Mother might at first but she wont let it show too much, Narcissa will absolutely let it show, but at the same time both woman will respect you for wanting to make more for yourself then being a trophy wife as you put it."

"Is that really all Pureblooded women are wanted for?" Ginny asked.

"In higher society yes, but even in your world, how many pureblooded women carry a job? Your mother doesn't even when times get tough in the household money wise, not trying to poke at your financial standpoint right now, I save those cracks for the weasel." Draco sneered a bit earning a laugh from both women. "But you see what I'm saying, Pureblooded women of every status are expected to raise heirs not careers. You would have the same argument with weasel's mother as you will with your own." Rosaline bowed her head a bit before what he said actually hit her.

"I would never marry Ronald!" She practically screeched. Ginny, Blaise and Draco all started to laugh.

"Rosaline, Weasel has had his eyes on you since fourth year. You should see the looks he shots any guys who come close to you, besides Harry and Neville."

"They're right Rosaline, Ron wants you." Ginny commented. Rosaline made a few gagging gesters.

"Never in a million years would I ever marry him, sorry Ginny I know he's your brother and all but no." Ginny just shook her head as if to say I understand, and continued to laugh.

A knock at the door interrupted their laugher.

"Come in." Ginny said since it was her room. Narcissa walked in with her normal graceful movements.

"It's not time already is it?" Rosaline asked sounding heartbroken. Narcissa allowed a small laugh to grace the group before replying.

"No Rosaline, I just came to talk to the two of you, woman to woman." She gave the men in the room a pointed look that clearly said scram. The men took the hint and excused themselves from the room.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy." Rosaline paused when Narcissa held up her hand and shook her head.

"Narcissa if you please."

"Narcissa, what is it you would like to talk to us about." The elder women glided across the floor and sat down in the desk chair.

"I'm not sure the two of you know what you are getting into by switching and joining this side, so I want to make everything clear for you." Ginny and Rosaline shared a confused look but did not stop Narcissa. "Being a pureblooded woman mean you do not speak unless spoken to by our Lord, you are quiet, unemotional, refined, poised. You do not make your presence known you are just there."

"Narcissa, being a pureblood will be challenging to me, I was raised in a completely different way. And honestly I don't believe in being a soft spoken women." Ginny nodded her agreement with Rosaline's statement.

"No I didn't suppose you would, just keep in mind that the members of our Lords circle will not like being talked to by a strong willed female. Now that was not a threat ladies." She said raising her hands up in defense when she saw the two were about to rebut. "I just wanted to enlighten you both so that if a situation comes up you are aware of what the other side is thinking." She stood up and walked to the door. "With that ladies I take my leave. Welcome home Rosaline."

**end of the third chapter,  
Ginny's made her decision and is sticking by Rosaline,  
and what do you think of Narcissa's expectations of Rosaline, or Rosaline's expectations for herself?  
photos again are on my deviant art site  
butterflycutie"deviantart"com remember to replace the " with a .  
in my The Lost Pureblood album...enjoy more will be posted all the time :)**


	4. The Lie

**Chapter 4; The Lie**

It was simple enough. The memory that the Dark Lord placed in both Draco and Ginny's head seemed so real Ginny had tears in her eyes once he was done. He then sent them both on their way. It was Ginny's first test, and a big one at that. If she told, then the element of surprise would not be theirs when they unleashed Rosaline's rage on the order. But both Rosaline and Draco seemed to trust the Weasley girl so it was worth a shot in the Dark Lord's mind.

After the two spies left, Rosaline and Blaise stayed sitting on the couch in the study, well actually Blaise was sitting Rosaline was inspecting the book shelves. The book shelves had massive volumes and volumes of dark arts, potions, spells, and defensive tricks.

"You look impressed Miss Zabini." The Dark Lord commented. Normally he would be annoyed that the younger members did not take the hint to leave when they were dismissed however he wanted to know what this witch was capable of. She spun around looking surprised that he addressed her, then nodded.

"The written works in this study are amazing."

"Have you read any of them?" He asked puzzled. He wondered if she had access to the dark arts and where she did. Again she nodded her head.

"I found a few in the room of requirement one night when I snuck away to be alone, I didn't realize they were dark until I started reading them. I will be honest I thought of trying to get the order to start using them but we left school shortly after I found them and I never got the chance."

"The order would never use such tactics young Miss Zabini."

"Oh I know my Lord, I realized that." Rosaline said with a sigh. "The way they fight they sacrifice too many people." She shook her head and turned back to the tombs on the shelves.

"Oh Harry! Harry Ron!" Ginny yelled as soon as she stepped into the manor. "Mom, Dad? Anyone?"

"Ginny what's the matter?" Harry yelled as he rushed to her side.

"Oh Harry it was horrible, so horrible. They tortured her so bad."

"Ginny almost didn't recognize her." Draco whispered, drawing Harry's attention from the now sobbing witch.

"What did they do?" Harry asked looking at Draco. Draco shook his head.

"From what I can tell the beat her, repeatedly, probably used the crucio on her quiet a few times, and I don't know if you want to hear the rest."

"Tell me Malfoy." Harry whispered. "I want to know what I sentenced her to." His voice was sad, which infuriated Draco but he kept his mask up.

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Tell me Malfoy." His voice angry this time.

"They raped her. Her clothes were ripped all over the place."

"Harry it was so awful, she was so bloody and bruised." Ginny sobbed out onto Harry's chest. Harry looked down at Ginny his eyes glassy from tears.

"I didn't want her to die." At this point Draco lost it, as only a concerned friend would do.

"You sent her to her death when you didn't go after her Potter!"

"Malfoy stop, we can't blame him."

"Like hell I can't. We could have saved her Potter! If we had gone after her like I suggested maybe she would still be alive. Beaten maybe but alive."

"I didn't mean…"

"You sent her to her death Potter, her blood will always be on your hands."

"That is enough." Molly yelled coming into the entrance where the three young adults were standing.

"I need to get out of here. I can't be around you right now Potter." Draco said as he stormed out the front door.

"I need to get away too." Ginny whispered pulling herself from Harry's arms. "I just need to be alone to process."

"Ginny I'm sorry."

"Harry, sorry doesn't bring her back." Her voice soft and whispered but still harsh. "Nothing will bring her back." She whispered before running upstairs.

"What have I done?" Harry said shaking his head. At that point in time Remus, Tonks, Authur, and Ron walked into the hallway.

"What was that yelling over mate?" Ron asked. Harry bowed his head.

"Draco and Ginny came back."

"Then where's 'Mione?" Tonks asked. Again Harry shook his head.

"They were too late, she was killed." A silence fell over the group as they processed the information.

"Oh dear Merlin." Tonks whispered. Harry just nodded and walked away with his head down.

"She never stood a chance." Remus said.

Up in Ginny's room the witch stood and looked in the mirror above her dresser. She was very pleased with herself she believed she preformed very well for her first time. There was a knock on her door, she quickly put her game face back on.

"Who is it?" she sniffled.

"It's Harry."

"Go away Harry I can't talk to you right now."

"Ginny please…"

"No Harry! Go away!" She screamed through the door. A few seconds later she heard Harry sigh and walk away. This would be hard, her being a spy, but being able to keep the anger going in the beginning should help, she figured.

"Rosaline…oh Rosaline?" Draco called when he got to the manor.

"In the study." He heard in reply. The study? He questioned himself, normally the Lord would kick the younger members out of the study right away. Draco walked in to see Rosaline sitting with her feet up in an armchair with a big tome. The Lord sat behind the desk fascinated in the site in front of him, Blaise left a while ago, leaving the young Rosaline reading in the room.

"My Lord." Draco said bowing slightly. His Lord nodded his head in Draco's direction but continued to watch the young witch. "The Order believes that Hermione Granger is dead." At this Rosaline's head shot up from her book.

"How did Ginny do?" Rosaline asked worried about her friend.

"Wonderfully, that girl should get an award." Voldomort perked up at this and looked at the young Malfoy waiting for him to explain.

"She walked into the house calling for Potter, crying, she played the part of heartbroken friend perfectly. Then I acted like I gave a damn and got into with Potter, claiming he sent Hermione to her death, and that I couldn't stand to be around him, and left." At this point Rosaline had closed the tome she was reading and a flash of anger went across her face.

"He did send me to my death, and I will help send him to his, along with everyone who betrayed me." Her voice was low and almost too quiet to hear, but both wizards in the room heard. The youngest was shocked by the venom in her voice but the eldest understood, betrayal, like she had just encountered, would forever stay with her.

"Young Malfoy please show Miss Zabini back to her room." Rosaline held on to the tomb that was currently in her lap and looked like she was about to protest when he held up his hand to silence her. "You may take a few tombs for your reading pleasure Miss Zabini, however I need to make use of this study." She nodded her understanding, and quietly, after grabbing more then a handful of tomes, with the assistance of Draco, left the study.

"Did she really do well?" Rosalne asked once they were out of the study.

"Yes, I almost believed her. That girl must have years of manipulations under her sleeve to act that good." Rosaline laughed a bit at that.

"Well she was always able to get her way at the Burrow, so yeah I assume she does." As they walked down the hall Blaise stepped out of his room.

"Finally pulled her away from the study I see, and not emptyhanded." He laughed. Rosaline glared at him in a playful way and then stuck her tongue out at him. "So this is what having a younger sister is like."

"Younger?" Rosaline questioned.

"Yep, I was born a whole 5 minutes before you, so I'm older which means you have to listen to me." He replied before sticking his tongue out at her in return.

"Good luck with that mate I doubt you'll get her to listen to anything." Rosaline nudged Draco for his comment and then started back down the hall towards her room. Draco followed only to drop of her books on the desk. When he was turning to leave Rosaline's soft voice stopped him.

"Please watch over her Draco, she's my only friend." He turned toward her with a smile.

"I will, but today you got two new friends, Blaise and I will take care of you, I promise." Draco left Rosaline to her books and walked out of her room. Out in the hallway Blaise was waiting for him.

"When do you think someone will tell her?"

"I'm not sure, but I know she won't be happy."

"Oh come on I thought every female wanted the great Draco Malfoy."

"Not her, she wont be happy when she finds out we're betrothed. And I hope to be far away when she does."

"You fear her that much?"

"She punched me back in third year Blaise, she's got a mean right hook."

"Well then for your sake mate I hope you are no where to be found when she's told."

**And the end of the fourth chapter,  
obviously an engagement to Draco comes with the territory of a pureblood Hermione, only fair right? But we know Rosaline, will she stand to be betrothed to her once enemy?  
as always photos for this story are available for view at my ****deviant art site  
butterflycutie77"deviantart"com**


	5. Managing The New Roles

**Chapter 5; Managing The New Roles  
(not too found of the title but nothing else worked either)**

It had been days since Ginny had left Hermione, Rosaline, at the Malfoy manor. She worried how her friend was holding up. And well, truth be told she missed Rosaline. That is why she cornered Draco one night after one of the Order meetings.

"How is she?" Ginny asked looking around to make sure that no-one had noticed them walking off together.

"She's doing alright, keeps asking about you." Draco answered after casting a notice-me-not spell. "How are you doing Ginny? She's worried about you having to be here."

"I'm fine but I don't how long I can last here."

"You can't back out now, Ginny!" Draco's voice raised slightly but lowered when he saw her shake her head.

"I'm not, I'm repulsed by them. I'm the only person here morning her, and it's not even real! Harry forgets how much of a sister she was to him, Ron, well I'm not even sure what she was to Ron, but mum forgets how she was like a second daughter!" She was seething. "I lock myself in the room just to get away from them! I have to get out of here somehow."

"Alright I'll see what we can come up with on our end to get you out." Draco said before turning to leave. "Stay safe Ginny."

"You too Draco." Ginny said watching Draco walk out the door.

"You've been really friendly with him lately." A voice said from the end of the hallway, far enough that Ginny knew nothing was heard but she still whipped around to face the voice.

"Hello Harry."

"I still don't trust him completely Ginny, you should stay away from him." Harry said still staring at the door Draco had exited through

"That's funny Harry, he's the one I trust the most." Harry's eyes quickly snapped to hers.

"How can you say that?"

"He tried to save her, when no-one else did. He went with me to find her. He protected me. So forgive me, Harry, if I don't trust anyone else right now."

"Ginny." He whispered.

"No Harry, you can't make this right. You aren't even morning the loss of someone as important as Hermione, it's like she never mattered to anyone but me here."

"That's not true Ginny."

"You left her to die Harry. I will never forget that you left her, that you abandoned her. And why? Because you knew it was a trap? That didn't stop you from trying to save Sirius."

"That's not the same!"

"You're right, she's been there for 6 almost 7 years and he was there for 1-2? I get it he was your family, but so was she. So was I, but if I go missing I won't hold my breath waiting for you to come save me." She started to walk towards him heading to the stairs behind him but he shot his arm out to stop her as she passed.

"Ginny I would save you, you know that." She smirked before removing his hand from her arm.

"I'm sure Hermione knew that too. Hell I'm sure she told Voldemort that the great Harry Potter was going to rescue her. I wonder how disappointed she was when she realized that you weren't going to come after her. Well for her sake I hope she didn't realize." With that Ginny walked up the stairs leaving Harry deep in thought.

Draco walked through the halls in his manor. He knew his Lord would be in the study, and if he knew Rosaline like he was beginning to, he knew she would be there too. His Lord normally didn't like the company of anyone outside Bellatrix and Draco's father but lately Rosaline was seen in the study, curled up in a chair with a tome in her lap. A few times Bellatrix offered to remove her, earning a glare from the younger witch. But each time their Lord declined stating he didn't mind her company. He found her fascination with the written word well fascinating. He liked spending time picking at her brain, seeing how much knowledge was stored up there. He often remarked that the sorting hat much have had a hard time sorting her, Slytherin blood, Ravenclaw knowledge, Gryffindor courage, and Hufflepuff loyalty.

Draco walked into the study to see Bellatrix and Rosaline in a conversation about her sorting. It was a slow process but everyone could see that his aunt was warming up to the witch.

"How in bloody hell did you end up in Gryffindor?"

"Well he had a hard time. He said that I had traits of a pureblood which at the time I was thinking that's not possible I'm a muggleborn. Then he said I had a brilliant mind and outstanding courage, but loyalty to match no other. He didn't know where to place me."

"What made him decide?" Draco asked from the door catching everyone's attention. Voldemort, though wanting to know the information Draco brought back, was willing to wait because he too wondered how Rosaline ended up in Gryffindor.

"He said, 'small one there is a tough road ahead of you, there are things about you that you do not know but will yet find out. You are hard to place small one, for you are smart, brave, loyal, resourceful, and the blood of the pure, it is hard to foresee where you will benefit the most.' I remember chanting in my head I want to help people. I want to learn great things and help those who can't help themselves. 'Small one, you will do great things, and your house will help you get there.' He said and then he shouted Gryffindor"

"He knew you weren't Hermione Granger." Bellatrix said. At this Rosaline shrugged her shoulders.

"I assume he did, the sorting hat sees more then just what is put in front of it, it has a way of knowing things." With that she ended the conversation and focused her attention on the blonde Slytherin that was in the room. "What news? How is Ginny?"

"So far no plans of attack have been spoken at the meetings, I do not believe they will retaliate for the loss of Hermione Granger, my apologies Rosaline." Again she shrugged. "The Weasley girl is restless." He held up his hand to stop Rosaline who looked like she was about to speak. "Not because she is deviating from the cause but because of her repulsion. She needs to be away from them. My Lord do you think there is a way to get her from the house?" Voldemort started to think it over.

"You can't kidnap her. Harry, I mean Potter, may have not come after me, but take Ginny away and you'll have him and all the Weasley's at your front door."

"Are you sure? I mean you were sure he would come for you." Bellatrix commented.

"Rosaline is right." Draco commented. "Though they are not coming after us for Hermione if they were to lose both girls it might spark something in them causing them to be unstable and not in a way that would benefit our cause."

"Plus there's the little fact that when Ginny was taken during her first year they went after her. They would do it again, I'm sure."

"How about a quest? We'll send back false information, and Draco your job would be to convince the others that just you and her should go. Rosaline do you believe that this would work?" Everyone turned to Rosaline as she mulled it over in her head.

"They might be harder to convince however if Ginny pushes it from her side she might be able to swing it, but it'll take a lot of work and partly because Harry still doesn't trust Draco."

"I'll get a letter to Ginny and see what we can do."

"A letter!" Rosaline exclaimed. "Oh why didn't I think to just write her? Wait, would that be a bad idea?" She asked looking at Voldemort. "I could disguise it as a letter from a Beauxton's girl." She looked at him with almost puppy eyes. In the background Draco snickered.

"I believe that will be acceptable Miss Zabini." Rosaline squealed and jumped out of the chair she had been sitting in causing everyone to be taken aback.

"Oops." She giggled. "I'll be in my room." She said before rushing off.

"She's so innocent my Lord." Bellatrix commented still looking at the door Rosaline rushed out through.

"Yes Bella she is, but not as innocent as you believe she has dwelled in the dark arts."

"She's too loving my Lord."

"Aunt not all who dwell lose their heart."

"Agreed, you're mother is a prime example of that, but Nacissa has a shield, a front up. Rosaline wears her emotions like a robe, showing them to the world."

"Indeed she does Bella, she is like a child in that sense, it is a breath of fresh air in my opinion." Bellatrix looked at her Lord with questioning eyes. "So many young purebloods have been raised to show no emotion, you never see them laugh or cry or show weakness. They are raised to believe it is unbecoming. It makes things rather boring. I believe Miss Zabini will brighten up our 'dark' side, and her mind is calmer than others she may have ideals that will benefit the world we are trying to create. After all killing all witches and wizards who do not think like us will leave us with very few witches and wizards, a realization I've come to from studying her."

"I did not think of it that way my Lord." Bellatrix said bowing her head slightly.

"Do not fret Bella, I'm sure your opinion of the witch will change when her training begins. I'm told she is very skilled with her wand, as you have seen yourself. I'm sure you can train her up right so that she's even better." Bellatrix nodded before excusing herself.

"Young Malfoy. Does Miss Zabini know of your betrothal?"

"Not that I am aware of my Lord. Honestly when she does find out she will not be happy. I do not think she believes in betrothals, and our history has always been very poor." Voldomort looked deep in thought.

"Then let's not tell her, but court her anyways. She if she falls for you, as she would put it, the right way. If she doesn't we'll see about annulling the commitment if she does then she never has to be the wiser."

"Don't you think she might see that as betrayal, my Lord?"

"Only if you seek her feelings because of the contract. If you see her feelings because you yourself have feelings which I think you do young Malfoy, then I do not believe that she will have a problem with the situation if she is ever made aware."

"Yes my Lord." Draco said bowing and also dismissing himself.

_Ginny,_

_I don't know if you remember me very well, I am Blaise Zabini's cousin, we met during the tri-wizarding-tournamnet. I know it's been a long time but I'm in England and I thought I would get in touch with you. You were so very nice to me when I was at Hogwarts before almost like a sister. I hope you are doing well. Please write back. I would love to hear from you again._

_Rosa_

"There, that ought to do it." Rosaline said as she rolled up the parchment and got ready to attach it to her new owl's leg. "Take this to Ginny Weasley, small girl red hair. Do not give it to anyone else." She said before she let Morgan go off into the night sky.

"Rosaline." A voice called over the soft knock at the door. Rosaline made her way over to the door to answer.

"Hello Draco." She said opening the door. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing Rosaline, I just came to wish you a goodnight is all."

"Oh, thank you Draco, goodnight to you as well." Rosaline said, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. Draco smiled to her softly as she shut the door.

**and the end of the fifth chapter and everything I have written so far, but I'm on leave so hopefully I will write a lot!  
****oh poor Rosaline, why didn't she think to write her friend sooner...is the brightest witch of her time slipping? I think not.  
****and what of the Dark Lords idea, is it betrayal, or trying to make the best out of a messed up sitiuation?  
as always photos for this story are available for view at my ****deviant art site  
butterflycutie77"deviantart"com  
check them out and enjoy-no new ones for this chapter however :( sorry**


End file.
